


Unbearable Heat.

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys get really hot and needs some assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbearable Heat.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
